


Helpless

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Based off the song Helpless from the Hamilton Musical. I suggest you listen to it before reading this but you don't have to. :)





	

Magnus owns a club, of course he does, but he usually only watches from afar. He sits in his vip booth that looks down on the mass of dancing bodies grinding and moving together. He's not the one to be seen in the spotlight. But he is one to laugh at dance moves, more specifically Ragnor's dance moves.

Currently, Ragnor was in the middle of the dance floor doing something called "The Running Man" as everyone crowded around him and cheered. Magnus stood at the edge of the top floor, leaning on the railing to laugh at him and scan the crowd too. As Ragnor transition into "The Windmill," you could say he was dazzling the room, Magnus' eyes land on a man entering the club.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't do a double take, the second time his eyes raked over the mans frame and his heart went ' _BOOM_.' At least that's what it felt like, or as if the world had stopped spinning and everyone had stopped moving and Magnus actually couldn't breathe, because, by the angel, what a beautiful man he was.

Magnus quickly makes his way down the stair case that leads directly too the dance floor and walks though, grabbing Ragnor from the middle and pulling him to the side. The man, Magnus may or may not be slowly falling for, makes his way to the side of the dance floor as well and stops directly across of Magnus and Ragnor now.

"Look to the right but don't look to the right." Magnus says quickly, getting a confused look from Ragnor.

"You've interrupted my dancing for what?" Ragnor asks, looking to the direction Magnus wanted him to.

"The only gorgeous man on the side of the dance floor, dear. Please tell me I'm not hallucinating." Magnus whispers the last part as if he's trying to convince himself.

"I see." Ragnor smirks, looking back at Magnus, "Are you calling dibs or something?" He laughs.

"As if I'd need to call dibs." Magnus challenges, Ragnor just cocks an eyebrow in response.

All of a sudden, Ragnor is no longer in front of him anymore, Magnus tries to grab his arm as he walks away but only grazes it, "What're you doing? Ragnor!" He yells, trying not to grab any attention.

And it's all too fast, Ragnor's making his way across the dance floor to that beauty of a man. Magnus is quick to panic because he knows Ragnor is gonna embarrass him. He'd do absolutely anything if it meant that he'd embarrass Magnus. Ragnor places a hand on his arm to get his attention. He leans in and the stranger looks hesitant at first but soon let's Ragnor whisper to him then Ragnor pulls away to point & look towards Magnus.

They make eye contact and Magus immediately knows he through. And he feels helpless and doesn't know why he's nervous or why his knees actually feel like jelly. He doesn't understand why his heartbeats getting faster or why his mouth feels dry. And yeah he's lost, he's lost in this mans trance and he can't really move at all or blink at all because then he might wake up because this has to be a dream, right? It's the only explanation.

Then Ragnor has an arm around him, leading him through the crowd to where Magnus is stood. His hearts beating as if it were fighting his gut and his eyes were locked on them both as they got closer and closer until they were mere inches from Magnus. And wow, look at those eyes, Magnus thought to himself as soft brown eyes gazed into his.

He's soon being torn from his thoughts by Ragnor waving a hand in his face, "Magnus? Magnus?"

Magnus quickly gains his grip on reality and swats at Ragnor's hand, "You know it's not nice to put your hand in someones face like that, right?" Magnus say, unamused.

Ragnor just rolls his eyes, "This," He says, pushing mystery man forward and oh wow Magnus is falling again, "Is Alec Lightwood."

"Lightwood?" Magnus questions.

"Shadowhunter." Alec answers.

Magnus smiles fondly as his eyes hover over the large rune on Alec's neck, "Magnus," He answers, holding a hand out for Alec to shake, "Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, beginning to gain all his confidence back.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too but, uh, I'm actually here to ask you for a favor, if that's okay?" Alec asks, "It won't take too long."

"I'll leave you to it." Ragnor then comments, making his way to the middle of the dance floor once again.

"You can take all the time in the world, darling, I don't mind." Magnus smiles his daring smile at him, "Let's go some place quite then, yeah?" Magnus asks, beginning to make his way to the back of the club, Alec following close behind him. They come to a dark red door, Magnus just pushes it open and walks in, holding it until Alec steps inside too.

This is Magnus' "private" room for "private" things. As in business of course. There's booth in the corner and a bar next to the door they just came in through. Magnus makes his way to the booth and turns towards Alec, "Come sit." He smiles, Alec hesitantly makes his way closer and sits in the booth.

"So, how can I help you, darling?" Magnus smirks at his own wording.

"Do you know where Valentine is?" Alec asks quickly, his hands coming together on the table and his eyebrows in a serious stance.

Magnus chuckles, "Alexander, may I call you Alexander?" He begins, not letting Alec answer, "Let's say I knew where Valentine was, and i'm not saying I do, what makes you think I'd tell you." He snaps, a bright purple drink appearing in his hand. As he sips from the drink his eyebrows raise at Alec.

Alec looks at him confused, "Because," Alec rolls his eyes, trying to find the right words, looking slightly frustrated.

"Because?" Magnus taunts, taking another sip from his glowing drink.

"You'll save many lives." Alec states simply.

"And in saving those lives there's a possibility i'll lose mine," He says, stirring his drink with his pinkie then looking back up at Alec.

"Aren't you immortal?" Alec leans forward, leaning on his elbows.

"But i'm still fragile, darling." Magnus smirks at him.

"And you claim to be the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn." Alec gives a half-smile.

"Yet powerful in more places than others." Magnus winks, standing from the booth.

"But sure, I'll tell you where Valentine is," He begins, backing up to the middle of the room, "For a price, of course." He smiles, turning & snapping his fingers again, drink still in his other hand.

Soft music floods through the room, the sounds from the club dying down. Alec stands and cocks an eyebrow again, confused. Magnus sways with the music, his hips moving with the soft beat coming from the speakers.

"Name it." Alec replies finally, eyes locked on Magnus' moving body.

Magnus reaches a hand out, urging Alec to take it, "Come."

He hesitantly takes it and Magnus immediately pulls him in, an arm slowly making it's way around his neck, "My price is you." Magnus whispers, drawing his lower lip between his teeth, his drink dangerously close to Alec.

Alec laughs softly, "Me? That's hardly a price, isn't it?" Letting Magnus sway them slightly, placing his hands on Magnus' hips.

"Okay." Magnus hums, "Then how about protection?" He asks, a small smile taking his lips.

"Again, you're the High Warlock. I doubt you need any protection." Alec taunts, playing Magnus' game.

Magnus huffs, "You drive a hard bargain, dear," He begins, turning in Alec's arms, "how about a date?" He asks, back now pressed against Alec's chest.

"A.. date?" Alec asks, eyebrow cocked. He stops swaying and backs from Magnus a tiny bit.

Magnus catches on and turns to face Alec again, "What? You've never been on a date before?" Magnus asks.

"Darling, have you never been on a date before?" Magnus asks but Alec stays silent, crossing his arms over his chest in what Magnus thinks is embarrassment.

"Don't worry, dear. We can change that." Magnus says soon after, winking at him.

"Then, we have a deal." Alec replies, smiling softly to himself.

Magnus smirks at him, "Glad to have business with you, Alexander." He reaches his hand out for Alec to shake, which he does.

"Yeah, me too." He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I ALWAYS CRY WHEN LISTENING TO HELPLESS BECAUSE IT'S SUPER CUTE BUT HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS!


End file.
